The present invention relates to an eyelash mascara applicator and mascara case therefor.
The application of mascara to eyelashes is typically performed by a wand with bristles disposed at one end thereof. The wand is used in conjunction with a cylindrical case or cover in which the mascara is contained in paste form. By inserting the bristle-end of the wand into the case, the bristles pick-up a supply of mascara. The mascara is transferred to the eyelashes by the user who grasps the wand at an end opposite the bristles and moves the bristles against the eyelashes.
One problem which has been encountered during the use of such applicators results from the fact that the end of the wand lies along the axis defined by the handle. Thus, as the handle and wand are moved toward the eye, there is presented a risk that the end of the wand will contact and injure the user's eye.
A mascara applicator purported to deal with that problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,755. In that applicator, the bristle end of the wand is mounted for pivotal movement relative to the handle-end, so that the bristle end can be oriented transversely relative to the axis of the handle. However, the bristles will be located on only one side of the wand, making it difficult to apply mascara to the eyelashes located at both ends of the eye, unless the user switches the wand from one hand to the other during the application step.
Also, such an applicator might be difficult to use, if the bristle-end becomes somewhat unstable due to the pivotal feature.
Furthermore, it is necessary to displace the bristle-end to a transverse relationship with the handle-end each time that the wand is removed from the case. This is inconvenient and also presents the possibility that the user's fingers might come in contact with the bristles and become soiled with mascara.
The above-described shortcomings are also characteristic of a mascara applicator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,388 wherein the bristle-end is displaced to a transverse position by bending a non-elastically flexible wand.